


Prize

by AsreonInfusion



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Blindfolds, Bondage, Collars, Dom Seph, Double Penetration, Fisting, Gags, M/M, Ownership, Rope Bondage, Sex Toys, Threesome - M/M/M, sub Cloud
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 07:58:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8437678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsreonInfusion/pseuds/AsreonInfusion
Summary: Sephiroth and Zack put down a monster threat in a certain frozen hell of a mountain village, and are given ownership of one Cloud Strife as a reward for their efforts. [Written for the FFVII Kink Meme]





	

**Author's Note:**

> There's two types of smut I write. Some of it is the more realistic smut (although still idealised and not overly realistic, but closer). Then there's times – usually kink meme related times - when you just need to go all out porno, in the same way pornography is over the top and unfeasible in real life, but maybe hot at the same time if you're into whatever kind of thing it's about (and it's the better kind of porn >>).
> 
> Well, anyway, this starts off well and then devolves into one of the latter times. Please do not ever actually try to fist a virgin on their first time, it probably won't end well, lol.
> 
> This also takes the crown as the longest one-shot I've written, even beating out Cloud Sharing by quite a bit. Enjoy. xp
> 
> *The prompt specifies 'just the right side of legal', and that's the phrase that's used in the fic, but no actual ages are mentioned. As far as I'm concerned, legal is 18.
> 
> \------------
> 
> Prompt: Sephiroth and Zack put down a monster threat and/or rebellion in a certain frozen hell of a mountain village, and are given a tithe/prize/reward: A recently orphaned Virgin!Cloud who is just the right side of legal.*
> 
> Must Haves: Bondage and Domination , Anal penetration with foreign objects, Anal sex, Ass-play , nipping, Claiming, Double teamed ( possible double penatration) fisting, forced orgasms, Ring gags, size queen Cloud getting all fucked out
> 
> would be nice to have: anal plugs, attention, blindfolds, Chastity devices, collars, enemas, Hurt/comfort, masks, orgasm denial as punishment, pampering, penance, pillow biting, pony play, rimming, Sensory overload, Sex on horseback/Chocoback, spanking, washing

Cloud rolled over and pulled the pillow down over his face, trying to block out the tumultuous noise of the crowd outside. It sounded like most of the town was out there, celebrating the departure of the SOLDIERs.

Cloud hardly felt like celebrating. The last three and a half weeks had been some of the best of Cloud's life, and now it was over. For the first time since his mother's death, Cloud had felt like he wasn't alone, like there was hope for the future. He'd met his idol, Sephiroth. And Zack, the other SOLDIER who had been assigned the mission alongside him.

Zack had been the one who caught Cloud staring too intently at them that first day, but he never made a big deal of it. He talked to Cloud, instead of making fun of him. He offered Cloud a stick of gum and taught him some basic sword drills when Cloud admitted he wanted to be a SOLDIER as well.

The first few days were like that, before Cloud grew more bold. When the SOLDIERs requested local knowledge in identifying the location of monster nests and the worst infested areas, Cloud hiked up into the mountains with them to show the way. When the monsters came too close to town and brought the battle with them, Cloud was there to help clean up the aftermath, since no one wanted rotting corpses in the town square. When they spent the whole day away taking out monsters, with no supplies since they were only supposed to stay close to town, Cloud took them water and food and sat with them to eat.

For the first time in his life, he felt like he had friends. Zack always welcomed him and seemed pleased to see him. The sword drills became a regular deal, as did stupid jokes and tall tales and laughing together. Even Sephiroth, slower to warm up, was happy to share easy conversations with Cloud after a week or so had passed.

Cloud had asked about the city and what it was like to be in SOLDIER. They had asked about Cloud, the town and the mountains, what life was like in Nibelheim. (Shit, was Cloud's expert opinion, and Zack had laughed at that.)

But, of course, they were only there on a mission. Nibelheim had one hell of a fucking monster problem, with the creatures having been left unchecked for years and allowed to multiply, but they were still mortal and finite. Sephiroth and Zack cleared them out, and then there was no reason to stay.

Cloud had said his goodbyes last night. He didn't want the rest of the town there to see the way he shook in Zack's arms as the man gave him one last hug, or the way Cloud had embarrassingly darted forward to embrace Sephiroth after they had both stood there awkwardly for a moment too long.

He'd tried to play it cool, but the two of them had been the only good things to walk into Cloud's life for years. And just like that they were gone again. He'd even hoped he could go with them, get out of this hellhole of a town and take his firsts steps towards SOLDIER. If he just got to Midgar, he could enlist in the infantry and work his way up...

But, no. It wasn't happening. He'd get over it soon enough, he thought, but for the time being Cloud let the crushing loneliness and disappointment smother him. Just until the worst of it eased.

The last thing he wanted right then was to face anyone in such a pathetic state.

The last thing he wanted was to hear someone knocking on his door.

Cloud burrowed deeper beneath his covers, groaning, wishing whoever it was would just go away. That was too much for ask for, though.

“Cloud?” Tifa's voice was muffled through the door, hesitant, maybe even a little nervous. Cloud didn't immediately respond, so Tifa continued. “Cloud, they're asking for you outside...”

For a moment, Cloud's heart pounded. Sephiroth and Zack were asking for him? Tifa hadn't said that exactly, but...

He was still in his pyjamas, with awful bedhead and his eyes probably still red and puffy, if how dry they felt was any indication. He didn't want Sephiroth and Zack to see him like that, but if they were asking for him, how could he not go? It might be something important. He'd regret not knowing for the rest of his life if he didn't.

He heard Tifa moving behind the door, her feet shuffling. “They sounded really insistent,” she added.

“Okay,” Cloud said. Even his voice sound tired and bleary. “Just give me a moment to get dressed.”

There wasn't much he could do about his hair at such short notice, but he pulled on a pair of jeans and a new black top in an effort to look halfway presentable. He took a handful of water from his bottle and splashed it on his face. That would have to do.

Cloud had never been that close to Tifa, as much as he'd tried when he was younger. They'd gravitated away from each other after Tifa's mother's death and the subsequent disaster with the bridge in the mountains. They were friendly enough with each other now, but the townspeople had spent all those years blaming Cloud for nearly getting Tifa killed, and Cloud wondered how much of that Tifa still thought about every time she looked at him. It made anything between them strained, to say the least.

Even so, she looked more uncomfortable than usual as she led the way back out to the town square. It was a lot quieter out there now too. If Cloud had been paying attention, maybe he would have picked up on the warning signs. But, no. His head was too full of gorgeous SOLDIERs, of Zack's laugh and Sephiroth's small smile.

He was taken completely by surprised when two men shoved him to the ground. He was vaguely aware of Tifa protesting, but a kick to his ribs had him gasping and scrabbling in the dirt. He tried to get to his feet, only to be shoved down again.

“If you know what's good for you, you'll stay down, you little brat,” a threatening voice spat at him.

Cloud tended to split the townspeople into two groups; those who tolerated him, and those who actively went out of their way to make Cloud's life worse. The local thugs fell into the latter category. And, unfortunately, they happened to be the closest the town had to hired muscle, so always tended to hang around the mayor for both security and dirty work.

Cloud was left on his knees in the dust, side aching. He kept his head down, but his eyes blazed indignantly.

“I understand it is not traditional--” that was the mayor speaking now, over Cloud's head, “--but I hope you will accept this boy as our tithe. I am certain he could be of some use to you.”

“Yeah,” one of the local assholes laughed, “he's pretty enough, just the right side of legal and a virgin, I'll bet. You could get a good price for him at a whorehouse in the city.”

Cloud moved to stand – he would get his ass handed to him if he tried to start a fight, outnumbered and outsized, but goddamn, he was going to land a suckerpunch on the mouth of whoever had made that fucking comment. He didn't get very far. A sharp kick to his kidneys had him down again, then someone twisted his arm up behind his back and yanked it until tears sprang to Cloud's eyes. He hissed, but didn't give them the satisfaction of letting them hear his pain.

“Or you could have some fun with him yourselves. You'd be a good little bitch for the SOLDIERs, wouldn't you now, pretty?”

Cloud spat in the general direction of the man holding him down. He knew what was coming and braced himself, but the next kick still sent him flying facedown into the dirt.

He rolled onto his side and glanced up. It was the first opportunity he'd had to take stock of the situation. A smattering of townspeople still loitered, but none of the festive air remained. Some of them were laughing at Cloud's misfortune, but most just looked uncomfortable. The mayor and his thugs stood to one side, Sephiroth and Zack some distance away to the other side.

Sephiroth. Zack. They were there, and-- Zack looked horrified, and Sephiroth's expression was pure ice.

“We do not accept people as tithes.” His voice sounded like ice as well.

The mayor tried to backpedal. “We're only a small village,” he protested. “We don't have the monetary funds available to offer anything else. A tithe is demanded; this is all we have to give. You can trade him for the cash. O-or, ShinRa always needs workers.”

“You'd get more out of him as a whore,” a thug behind Cloud added with a snort, giving Cloud another shove with his foot for good measure.

Sephiroth moved like lightning – Cloud had seen it when he fought, the way Sephiroth moved almost faster than the eye could keep track of. The man who had kicked Cloud was suddenly held aloft, choking for breath in mid-air with Sephiroth's fingers around his throat.

“ _If_ ,” he said venomously, “you are intending to give the boy as a tithe to us, that makes him our property, does it not?”

The whites of the man's eyes were showing. His mouth opened and closed helplessly, not sure what the correct answer was. He nodded rapidly.

“I do not like people who damage that which belongs to me. If he is mine, he is under my protection. Any insult against him is an insult against me.”

Cloud didn't see exactly what Sephiroth did, but the man was halfway across the square in an instant. There was a loud cracking and splintering of wood and a plume of dust at the base of the water tower where he impacted.

Sephiroth knelt down to Cloud's level. “Can you stand?” he asked, the concern and gentleness in voice utterly jarring compared to his treatment of Cloud's tormentor.

Cloud didn't answer. He hadn't realised he was shaking until Sephiroth helped him up and led him away. His face burned red with humiliation, all eyes on their backs as they left. They probably thought-- shit. _Shit_. What was this? The way Sephiroth had said that, that he didn't like people damaging his property. That sounded like he had accepted Cloud as the tithe after all.

Sephiroth wouldn't... no, Cloud had spent enough time around Sephiroth, they were friends. Weren't they? Sephiroth would never sell Cloud the way those assholes had been suggesting.

But Cloud was bruised and shaky with adrenaline, humiliated and feeling sick to his stomach, and he couldn't shake the thought.

Zack joined them at Cloud's other side, furious, but Sephiroth silenced him with a look. “Let's just get Cloud away from here first,” Sephiroth murmured.

They ended up at the edge of town, where the SOLDIER's transport was already packed and idling. Sephiroth loosened his arm from around Cloud's shoulders and sat him down on the back of the truck. Zack came to stand in front of Cloud, rubbing up and down his arms soothingly.

“Hey. You okay?” he asked softly.

Cloud didn't trust himself to speak. And, quite frankly, no. He wasn't okay. He'd taken beatings before, that wasn't an issue, but his entire world felt like it had been flipped upside down in the matter of a few minutes. He knew he wasn't exactly liked, but to think they hated him so much they would just try and sell him off like that, and with the mayor's support, no less...

“Sorry,” Cloud finally said, voice cracking halfway through even the one word.

“Don't be sorry, this isn't your fault at all.” Zack paused for a moment. “You okay for hugs right now?”

Cloud gave a small, choked laugh and nodded. Zack gave the best hugs, and being able to bury his face into Zack's shoulder for a moment went a long way to helping Cloud recompose himself.

Zack held Cloud while Sephiroth paced in front of the truck.

“So, what're we gonna do?”

“I do not believe Cloud should return,” Sephiroth said. “He should not be left in a place where they treat him so poorly.”

“Yeah, that's a great sentiment, Seph, but what other opinions have with got? We can't take a person as a tithe!”

Cloud sniffed and lifted his head. He still felt a little shaky, but his eyes had a new determination in them. “If you could help me get to Midgar, I'll enlist in the infantry. I won't be any trouble.” It was what he had planned to do all along, even if he'd never imagined this was how it would come about.

Zack blinked for a moment, then shared a glance with Sephiroth. “That's... actually not a bad idea. Cloud gets away from those assholes, and gets to start on his path the being the kickass SOLDIER I know he'd be.”

Sephiroth nodded slowly. “There is still the issue of the tithe.”

Zack only scoffed at that. “Whatever. We're _not_ taking a person as a tithe. Cloud's not property, we're just giving him a lift.”

“Zack,” Sephiroth said, giving his fellow SOLDIER a hard, impatient look. “You know as well as I that ShinRa demands a tithe, or some form of compensation from the towns they aid.”

“What happens if they don't get it?” Cloud spoke up.

Zack gave a heavy sigh, settling back into a serious expression. He knew Sephiroth was right. “Ever heard of Banora?” he said.

Cloud shook his head.

“Not surprising, not like the place exists anymore. They didn't pay up, so... ShinRa firebombed it. A whole fucking town, and they just... It was meant to be a warning for other places, but I wouldn't put it past them to do it again.”

“Good,” Sephiroth decided, lips pressed together in a tight smile. “Let Nibelheim burn.”

“Oi, oi! I'm no fan of the place either, but we're not letting a whole town go up in flames.” Zack sighed and rubbed the back of his head. “ShinRa needs to get something.”

“We are _not_ going to sell Cloud,” Sephiroth stated. There was no room for argument; not that Zack would ever have argued against that anyway.

“What about...” Cloud began, his thoughts churning. It still stung thinking back on what had just happened, but something the mayor had said stuck with him. “The mayor said something about ShinRa needing workers. I mean, I was planning to enlist anyway. Could we convince them that way?”

Both Sephiroth and Zack took a moment to consider it.

“I dunno. Maybe, but the higher ups are all about the money. Unless they get some financial benefit from it, I doubt they'd bite. We might be able to get away with it, but I doubt they'd pay you the usual infantry salary, if anything.”

“It's the best option we've got though, isn't it?”

Sephiroth made a thoughtful noise. “Cloud is correct. It is the best option we have. I will contact Lazard, and Heidegger if necessary, and see what details can be arranged. I will endeavour to form a reasonable deal.”

“Alright!” Zack perked up a little, nudging Cloud with his elbow. “And in the meantime, you get to come with us.”

Cloud's smile was a little strained still, but he was genuinely pleased, and Zack's enthusiasm didn't fail to make him laugh.

“Do you have any belongings you wish to collect before we depart?” Sephiroth asked.

“No,” Cloud said. “I don't really have much stuff, and I don't want to go back and risk running into the mayor or anyone now.”

Most of what he had once owned he'd long since sold off, trying to scrape some kind of living with his mother's support cut off before he was truly ready to fend for himself. The house that should have been his had been seized and sold, with the mayor and his lackeys pocketing the cash as 'payment' for letting Cloud live in the Lockhart's house and feeding him and letting him finish his schooling.

There was a handful of old mementos and photos he would miss, but there really was no way he could face going back. Even though they weren't close, Tifa was one of the few people nice enough to Cloud... he hoped she would look after them for him, until he could return as a fully-fledged SOLDIER.

He was leaving completely unprepared and with nothing but the clothes he was wearing, but he was _leaving_. Hadn't he dreamed of getting out for years?

Cloud took a deep breath. “Let's go.”

 

* * *

 

The journey was miserable – Cloud had never got along well with sitting in the back of vehicles, and the combination of the truck and the poorly maintained roads around Nibelheim soon had him feeling nauseous. But maybe that was for the best. Feeling ill kept Cloud's mind off the unexpected hurt of the town's betrayal.

Zack provided a steady stream of conversation, not concerned when Cloud didn't offer much in the way of replies. Just listening to Zack talk was a pleasant enough distraction.

They stopped at Cosmo Canyon to refuel both the truck and themselves. Zack treated Cloud to anything he liked at the diner. Cloud's stomach wasn't overly keen on the idea at first, but he hadn't eaten all day and the smell of freshly cooked bacon had him caving soon enough.

It was nice. He wished the circumstances for it had been better... he could just imagine being on a roadtrip with Zack and Sephiroth, Zack messing around while Sephiroth tried to reign him in with fond exasperation. They'd go hiking together, get lost, and laugh about it later. They'd stop in all the towns and see the sights, and steal a diner booth and people-watch until it got late.

Cloud shook himself out of it. It was ridiculous to daydream about such inane things. He'd found himself doing it more and more often as he'd spent time with the two SOLDIERs while in Nibelheim. Well, he'd always had his fantasies about Sephiroth, but those tended to be full of swordfighting and glory. They seemed childish now. Since knowing the man in person, he didn't care so much for that. Or, not just that, at least – Cloud couldn't deny the idea of fighting side-by-side with Sephiroth and Zack still held appeal. But more than that, he just wanted to spend time with them. Doing stupid shit, like hanging out in diners.

There were also the other sort of daydreams that tended to come to him when he was lying in bed, alone in the dark. They were gorgeous men and Cloud had had a crush on Sephiroth since forever, sue him for noticing.

Sephiroth spent the entirety of their brief time in Cosmo Canyon on the phone, and Cloud knew it was wholly for his sake. He felt bad about that, so he wrapped up a slice of the diner's walnut cake to bring back for Sephiroth.

As soon as they regrouped at the truck, it was clear that cake would do nothing to lighten the mood. Sephiroth's face was like a thunderstorm, and even Zack's expression fell upon seeing it.

“No dice, huh?”

“They are not willing to negotiate,” Sephiroth replied curtly. “They want the full monetary amount upfront.”

“Shit,” Cloud muttered, his heart sinking. This was all his fault, and now the two SOLDIERs were stuck in this shitty situation with him. “I'm sorry.”

Sephiroth took a long breath, and when he turned to Cloud his expression was softer. “I apologise. I am angry at ShinRa, but not at you. This is not your fault.”

“Yeah, but I'm still here, and still an inconvenience.”

“Dude, no, we're glad to have you around!” Zack reassured him. “It's those goddamn assholes back at Nibelheim that are the inconvenience. Who the fuck tries to give away a person as a tithe?”

“Hm. Can we just leave them to burn yet?”

“No, bad Seph. No burning.”

Cloud laughed a little at that, both at Zack's words and the entirely unimpressed eyebrows that Sephiroth raised.

They took their seats as the truck moved off, and Cloud felt comfortable enough to hand his meagre offering over to Sephiroth. Sephiroth took the cake with some surprise at first, then gave Cloud a small but genuine smile for having thought of him. It made Cloud's heart flip, and he looked away blushing.

The atmosphere was a little lighter after that, but there was still the question of what to do hanging over them and setting everyone on edge. It wasn't long before it came up again.

“At least we know what we're working with now,” Zack eventually sighed. “All we gotta do is find a way to get ShinRa the money, preferably without fucking anyone over in the process.”

“How much is it?” Cloud asked.

Zack cringed. “I dunno, but... we were there for nearly a month, it ain't gonna be good.”

Sephiroth told them the amount, and Cloud went deathly pale. Even Zack went very, very quiet for once.

“That's insane,” Cloud said, voice shaking. Even if they had sold him off to a brothel or some black market shit, there was no way Cloud would have been worth enough to cover that. Maybe if they killed him and sold all his organs it might start getting into the right number of digits, at least.

“I can pay it,” Sephiroth said.

“What?!” Zack gaped at him. “How the fuck do you have that much money?!”

“Mastered All materia,” was Sephiroth's simple explanation.

That wasn't overly reassuring. Cloud felt about ready to curl up and die. “I'm not worth that much,” he insisted.

He didn't know how he could possibly live with it, if Sephiroth paid like that. He would be indebted to the man for the rest of eternity, and nothing he could ever do would be enough to pay him back.

“Sephiroth...” Zack began, doubtful. He knew it too. That was a hell of a lot of money, and Sephiroth wasn't quite so selfless as to give that away with nothing in return.

“You could be worth it,” Sephiroth said. “But I would have to ask a little more of you in return.”

He was staring at Cloud now, so intently that it made Cloud's stomach flip.

“ _Sephiroth_ ,” Zack interrupted again, more insistently this time. “Don't. Whatever you're thinking, don't.”

“There is no obligation. It is simply an offer.”

Cloud swallowed. “An offer of what?”

“I pay for you, and you belong to me.”

He was glad he was sitting down, because there was something in Sephiroth's voice and his piercing gaze that was making Cloud's knees feel weak. He had a feeling he already knew, but he had to ask. “What... does that mean?”

“You would be mine, for me to do as I please with.”

Fuck. It was sexual, whatever Sephiroth had in mind. The words were not explicit, but the tone of his voice was clear enough.

“Stop it!” Zack's voice was loud enough to finally draw the attention of the other two. “Sephiroth, _no_. Just no. He doesn't know what you're asking of him, it's not fair.”

Cloud was still trying to process it, Sephiroth's words and Zack's protests. It had made him feel sick to the stomach before, when he'd been threatened with being sold off to a brothel against his will. But if it was Sephiroth... it still made butterflies churn inside him, and it felt dirty as hell, but there was an edge thrill to it as well. It was something out of his filthiest fantasies, where Sephiroth used him, took him in as many depraved ways as Cloud could imagine, over and over.

If it was Sephiroth, he would go willingly, and that made all the difference.

But fantasies and real life were something entirely separate. Being what amounted to Sephiroth's sex slave might sound hot as hell in Cloud's head, but he had to live as well. He had to _think_ , not get all glassy-eyed at the thought of it.

“Wh-what are the terms?” he managed to stutter out.

“Cloud,” Zack frowned, “we're not considering this.”

“I believe our initial plan is still agreeable. You may enlist in the infantry and begin the process of entering SOLDIER – I would like to have you as one of my men, one day. However, once your duties are complete, you return to me rather than the barracks. You spend the night in my bed.”

All things considered, of all the awful ways this could have ended up... that wasn't a bad deal. Wasn't it exactly what Cloud had dreamed of all along? Although in his daydreams his relationship with Sephiroth tended to be mutually established rather than a weird, convoluted matter of ownership, but aside from that, it was pretty damn close to everything he'd ever wanted.

Sephiroth continued, “I have greatly enjoyed the time we spent together in Nibelheim, and believe we would be compatible. Zack talked me – _us,_ as I believe he was not uninterested himself – out of pursuing more with you, given your relative youth and that we were to be leaving soon. But understand that we have wanted you the whole time, Cloud.”

Zack breathed out heavily, but didn't deny Sephiroth's claims. “Yeah, that's great and all, but you're missing the other key point here. Sephiroth plays fucking hard, and what we do isn't for everyone. You don't know what you're getting into.”

“Then tell me,” Cloud said, the strength in his voice surprising himself.

There was a short pause. “This relationship will be romantic and sexual in nature,” Sephiroth began.

Cloud had known that, of course. There was nothing else Sephiroth could have be insinuating. But the inclusion of romantic as well was reassuring. Like it would be more of an actual relationship, and less Cloud being used as a sex slave. Not that he would’ve minded the latter, not if Sephiroth was his master.

“You will still have final say in your limits and what you are willing to do. Zack is part of the relationship as well; he is my second in command. You answer to me first, but Zack second.”

“Okay, okay,” Zack said impatiently. “But the crucial thing is that Seph here is a kinky bastard.”

Sephiroth raised an eyebrow in Zack's direction, though Cloud wasn't sure if it was for the interruption or the label.

“What? You _are_. Look, Cloud. If you're not into that kind of thing, then that's totally okay! Not everyone is. But if you need it straight vanilla... well, we'll have to work something else out with the whole tithe thing, because trying to compromise that much won't satisfy any of us in the end.”

Cloud's heart felt like it was trying to pound out of his chest. “What kind of kinks are we talking?”

“We can negotiate and compromise on the majority of things. However, I will require there to be a Domiant/submissive dynamic to our relationship. Zack will bottom for me, but that is not the same thing as submitting.”

“Thanks, man.”

Sephiroth spared an amused smile in Zack's direction. “I adore you and I adore what we have, but you know full well you are too much of a brat.”

Zack laughed. “Yeah, yeah. I know, you want a proper sub too.”

“And that would be... me?” Cloud asked. He didn't know what to do with himself. His cock didn't know what to do with itself. The thought was appealing, there was no doubt about that. He would gladly get down on his knees for Sephiroth and let the man dominate him.

“Yes,” Sephiroth said simply.

“I think... I think I could do that. What other things would be involved?”

“As I say, beyond the dynamic, the specific kinks can be negotiated. But I would like to be able to collar you, and for at least some degree of bondage to be involved. I am personally fond of various forms of impact play, and especially spanking – the severity can be adjusted to how much you are willing to tolerate. Toys are always enjoyable, as are blindfolds and gags. Those would be some of the basics.”

Cloud squirmed, fighting back the urge to moan. His traitorous brain was supplying him with all sorts of mental images of what it would be like, to be tied up, blindfolded and gagged while Sephiroth fucked him. What it would be like to have a toy inside him while Sephiroth pinned him down and spanked his ass. It was like all his dirtiest wet dreams turned up to eleven.

Sephiroth opened his mouth to add more, but Zack stopped him with a raised hand. “Okay, maybe that's enough. You're making him uncomfortable.”

“I'm okay,” Cloud said, shifting again.

“Uh huh.” Zack clearly didn't believe him, not when Cloud's face was so damn red and he was squirming awkwardly in place. But then his eyes dropped to Cloud's crotch, and both his eyebrows raised. “Oh. Well, it appears to be uncomfortable in your pants, at any rate.”

“ _Zack!_ ”

“So, you're into this, then?”

“I… I don't know. It sounds good.”

“Yeah, evidently, if you're getting that turned on just from hearing about it.” Zack shot Cloud a grin that was both suggestive and somehow reassuring at the same time. “But you've never actually done any of this stuff, right? It sounds good now, but it might be a different story when you actually try it out. Rushing in isn't a good idea.”

“We could have a trial run before Cloud makes his decision, perhaps,” Sephiroth offered.

Cloud looked up, doing his best to meet Sephiroth's eyes despite being unable to get the image of the man dominating him out of his head. “What kind of trial run?”

“Our travel plans dictate staying in Costa del Sol overnight regardless. If you wished, you could spend the night with us and determine if we are sexually compatible before making your decision. If you do not think it will work out, there will be no penalty and no requirement for you to agree to anything more.”

Wordlessly, Cloud nodded. Sephiroth said there would be no penalty if Cloud did not agree, but there was still the matter of the money owed to ShinRa. He hoped he wouldn’t have to turn them down, though. The idea of the arrangement was… growing on him, to say the least. Even if it didn’t work out, he’d still get to have his first time with Zack and _Sephiroth._

He wouldn’t regret at least trying.

* * *

 

They arrived in Costa del Sol with the sun low in the sky, bathing the beach town in an orange glow. A significant portion of their journey there had been spent in further discussion of what Cloud was interested in, what he would be willing to try, and what his limits were. He felt like he'd spent most of the time with his face on fire.

As they had entered the town, Sephiroth had entrusted Cloud to Zack's care and left them to run errands of his own. Cloud had been disappointed at first, until Zack informed him Sephiroth had gone to shop for things they would need later that night.

They did a bit of shopping themselves; Cloud had a grand total of zero belongings to his name, so they bought a few basics to get him to Midgar and through his first few days there. A few changes of clothes, pajamas, a toothbrush, a bag to put everything in, and some snacks to eat while they were wandering around. Cloud had protested at Zack paying for it all, but Zack only laughed. Compared to what Sephiroth was paying for Cloud, the expense of a few necessities was a drop in the ocean.

But the reminder of that was sobering. With their bags in hand, Zack led Cloud down to the beachfront. It was near deserted this late, most of the revellers having moved into various bars and restaurants for the evening. They sat on the sand together and stared at the waves.

“You don't have to do this, you know.”

Cloud ran his fingers through the soft sand. He'd never been to a beach before. It was beautiful, with the ocean glowing like fire beneath the setting sun and a gentle breeze stirring the trees behind them. “I want to,” he said. But Zack's hesitance had him wondering. “Do... you not want me?”

Zack turned to Cloud, raising his hands in the air. “No, no! That's not it at all. You're adorable and attractive as hell, and a little firecracker to boot, but... I feel like you're being forced into this. The whole money thing. Even if you say you want it, that's gotta be a factor. I mean, we're friends, aren't we? I don't want to go ahead with anything that might hurt you.”

Cloud maintained eye contact for a long moment, but he couldn't keep it up. He bit his lip and turned away, blushing. Zack was so damn sincere about it. It felt like he actually cared about Cloud. Cloud wasn't used to people actually liking him that much, and the pressure around his heart was near unbearable.

“I don't care,” Cloud said, realising that he really, really didn't. “I want to be with you.”

Zack looked at him for a few beats longer, before seemingly being satisfied that Cloud was being honest about that much, at least. He turned back to face the view, but his hand covered Cloud's on the sand.

“Y'know, Seph's idea is actually pretty clever. Mastered All materia go for a bomb because it's near impossible for a civilian to level one up that high, but as a SOLDIER, it shouldn't be too hard. We could do it too. Take the same one on every mission and keep practising with it when we're stationed... it'd take a year, maybe more, but it's not as if it's impossible.”

“And what would we do with it then?” Cloud said. “Pay Sephiroth back and free me?”

Zack ran a hand through his hair. “Look. I believe you're okay with at least trying this out, but what if you want to do your own thing a few years time? I'd feel better knowing there wasn't that pressure keeping you in a relationship you might grow out of one day. Besides, I think Sephiroth would like it better that way too. Doesn't it mean more if you're with someone because you want to be, and not because they paid for you?”

The two of them sat side by side in silence. Cloud's fingers doodled aimless patterns in the sand.

“I'll do it, then,” he said eventually. “When I'm a SOLDIER, I'll do that and pay Sephiroth back. And then I'll stay with you anyway.”

Zack laughed, a slow smile spreading over his face. “You're so fucking cute, you know that? I'm glad you're here. We're gonna have so much fun with you.”

Cloud wrinkled his nose. “You pervert.”

“Hey, I didn't mean like that! I meant you're cool to have around and hanging with you in Nibelheim was awesome, and...” Zack spotted the teasing light in Cloud's eyes and trailed off, opting instead to pounce on Cloud and tickle him for such misbehaviour.

Cloud shrieked in protest, but truthfully he was glad to be rid of the serious, sombre air of their previous conversation. They wrestled in the sand until Cloud was laughing and gasping for air.

Zack propped himself up on his elbows and grinned down at the younger blond. “Let's head back to the room,” he said. “We don't wanna keep Seph waiting.”

They brushed the sand off themselves as they walked, laughing and talking about nothing much. Cloud was glad for that. His hands felt like they were starting to shake again, more nerves than anything. It wasn't that he didn't want this, but... he didn't want to mess up or not be good enough for them. They were gorgeous, experienced SOLDIERs who had travelled all over the world. Cloud was a backwater nobody. It was a little intimidating.

The 'room' Zack let him to was even more so.

“What the hell?” Cloud gaped. He'd been expecting a hotel – this was an entire fucking mansion. “This is where we're staying?”

“Yep. This is the ShinRa villa. It's normally for the President or his son, Rufus, but Sephiroth's got enough clout in the company that they'll let him stay for the night when it's empty.”

“Damn,” was all Cloud could say. It was infinitely fancier than anything in Nibelheim.

He didn't have much of a chance to look around – Zack led him straight into the bedroom to put down all the bags from their shopping trip. The bed matched the rest of the villa, in that it was unnecessarily huge. But maybe that was a good thing; they were going to need a big bed for the three of them to share.

Zack fished out a towel to give to Cloud, and showed him where the bathroom was. (They had a jacuzzi, what the fuck.)

“Seph's probably gonna be back soon, so wash up, alright?” Zack said. “Thoroughly,” he added with a pointed and unsubtle wink.

Zack gave Cloud a light smack with the towel for encouragement; Cloud snorted and pulled it from his hands, retreating to the bathroom.

He decided to pass on the jacuzzi for the time being. There were too many buttons to try and work out. Not that the shower was much better, but after some trial and error Cloud managed to at least turn it on.

He stripped down and stepped into the water. Even though it was warm, Cloud shivered beneath the spray, feeling oddly shy again now. He rubbed his hands down his sides and his legs – would Sephiroth and Zack like how he looked naked? He still hadn't got his head around the fact they seemed to find him attractive at all.

Cloud scrubbed himself as clean as he could get, paying particular attention between his legs. He figured the area would be getting a lot of attention later on. Only maybe that wasn't the best thing to be thinking about right then - his mind supplied him with fantasies of Sephiroth's lips against his cock, of fingers stretching him open, and soon enough Cloud was flushing from more than just the warm water.

Shit. He was half hard already, torn between nerves and arousal.

Cloud finished up his shower with trembling haste. He towelled himself dry and glanced at the clothing he'd left strewn on the tiled floor. There was no point getting redressed at this point, but he picked them up and folded them neatly on the counter. He wrapped the towel around his waist and headed back out to the bedroom.

Sephiroth was there now, along with an assortment of... _items_ spread out on the bed.

“It is not the greatest selection,” Sephiroth was murmuring to Zack, “but it is the best Costa del Sol had available at short notice.”

Cloud didn't get much of a chance to see any details. Zack bundled the sex toys up and placed them on the bedside table; easy to grab for later use, but not in the way of the activities that would be taking place on the bed. Sephiroth held onto the collar that had been amongst them, though.

They turned to Cloud, and Cloud shifted his weight under the scrutiny. The look in Sephiroth's eyes was approving, appreciative and wanting, and it made Cloud's breath catch to think Sephiroth was looking at _him_ like that.

Sephiroth held out the collar he had kept, an indication to Cloud of what was to come. “I apologise this is not the best quality,” he said. “If you wish to accept our offer after tonight, I will have a collar custom made for you.”

It looked good quality to Cloud; soft padded leather, maybe an inch thick, with a buckle at the back and a metal ring at the front.

Zack moved to stand behind Cloud, lightly touching his shoulder. “Are you ready for this?”

Cloud's mouth was too dry to find the words, so he simply nodded. Gaia, he knew he was staring, but he couldn't help it. He looked from the collar up to Sephiroth, heart pounding with nothing but anticipation now.

Zack removed the towel from around Cloud's waist, leaving him completely exposed. Cloud blushed, but he refused to be embarrassed by his nudity. He wanted this.

The touch on his shoulder grew firmer, Zack guiding Cloud down onto his knees. As soon as Cloud realised what was being asked of him, he sank down willingly. Naked, on his knees in front of Sephiroth. Gaia, _yes_.

He kept his head down... at least until Sephiroth's fingers ran along Cloud's jaw and tilted his gaze back up.

“We will not be using safewords for this session,” Sephiroth explained, “just communication. If you say to stop, we will stop. If you wish to slow down, or are uncomfortable at any point, we will listen and adjust accordingly.”

“I- I understand.”

“While this collar is on, you are my pet and I am your Master. You will address me as such when you speak.”

Sephiroth's voice was a low, warm purr, despite his commands, and just that tone had heat pooling in Cloud's gut. “Yes, Sir,” Cloud said.

“Good boy.”

Sephiroth's fingers brushed against Cloud's neck as he secured the collar into place.

Cloud bit his lip. He liked the feel of it, the leather against his bare skin, just the tiniest threat of pressure around his throat.

Sephiroth gave him that smile again, the one that made Cloud's stomach flip, only this time it was accompanied by a heated desire. “I realise this is your first time, so we will be gentle with you. To start with.”

Zack and Sephiroth worked together, Zack guiding Cloud from behind and Sephiroth leading him by the ring on his collar. They ended up on the bed together, Cloud in Zack's lap and leaning back against him, Sephiroth in front of them. They were both still fully dressed, bar their shoes, and being naked between them made Cloud flush again.

Zack kissed him first. He tilted Cloud's head back and smiled as he pressed their lips together.

It felt so right to kiss Zack, like this was what they had been meant to do ever since they met. His lips were soft, and tasted vaguely of sea salt from the spray down at the beach. His hand tangled into Cloud's hair, the other arm wrapping around Cloud's waist and pulling him close. It was familiar, in a way – Zack hugged Cloud often enough – but at the same time, the way Zack's hands touched him, explored him, was something else entirely. Zack took control of the kiss, but it was more by way of guidance than any real domination of Cloud.

No, that was left to Sephiroth.

Zack's kiss was to ease Cloud into things, treating Cloud as a lover. When Zack released Cloud and Sephiroth took his place, that kiss was a statement of claim.

Cloud moaned as Sephiroth ravaged his mouth. His teeth tugged at Cloud's bottom lip, sending an electric jolt of heat straight to Cloud's cock. Cloud hadn't realised it was possible to get so turned on from just a kiss, but the things Sephiroth did to him with his tongue left Cloud panting and breathless.

The way they were touching him didn't help either. Cloud didn't have the focus to work out which hands belonged to who; all he knew was that they were all over him. A hand gripping his hip, another splayed over his stomach. Someone was cradling the back of his head – that was probably Sephiroth, his fingers twined into Cloud's hair to hold him steady while he kissed him over and over. The touches varied between exploratory and possessive; Cloud loved them all. The attention was heady.

Sephiroth drew back, those mako-green eyes piercing. “Undress me,” he commanded, and Cloud scrambled to obey.

Cloud hadn't returned their touches yet, not sure if it was allowed. But he wanted to, more than anything. He wanted to touch them, touch Sephiroth; his childhood hero, his friend, his master now.

Cloud was tentative at first, laying his hands lightly on Sephiroth's chest. When he received nothing but an approving nod to continue, he slid his hands over Sephiroth's shoulders, working off his leather coat. Sephiroth leaned back, smirking as he allowed Cloud access to the belts and buckles of his uniform.

His fingers trembled with anticipation and reverence as he gradually removed the straps that crossed Sephiroth's chest, and his stomach guard after that. Gradually, because they weren't the easiest of items to get off when Cloud wasn't familiar with the mechanism. Zack had chuckled lowly beside him and reached round to direct Cloud's hands once or twice.

“Don't worry,” Zack said, unable to resist pulling Cloud in for another quick kiss. “I struggled with those at first too.”

“Hn.” The last of the buckles came undone, leaving Sephiroth bare from the waist up. Cloud sighed with relief. “No offence, but your uniform is stupidly complicated, Sir.”

Sephiroth raised an eyebrow, but did not admonish Cloud. “We will have to train you in its removal,” he rumbled, amused.

Behind Cloud, Zack had likewise stripped himself of his shirt. He had removed his trousers too, leaving him in just his boxers, while Sephiroth retained his leather pants for the time being.

They returned to their original position, Cloud leaning back into Zack again. Only now there was a lot more contact, skin against skin, and Zack's kisses turned heated and demanding. Sephiroth parted Cloud's thighs with his hands, settling between them, close enough now that Cloud's erection was pressed between his own stomach and the hard muscles of Sephiroth's.

Sephiroth's teeth grazed along Cloud's throat, nipping at the exposed flesh. It wasn't hard enough to hurt, not really, but it sent a thrill of something that was fear and lust combined thrumming through Cloud. The stinging bites left red marks; Sephiroth drew back to admire them. He had every intention of marking Cloud as his that evening.

Sephiroth's head lowered, leaving those same little bites and stinging kisses on the inside of Cloud's thighs.

“O-oh,” Cloud gasped, shivering in Zack's arms. It was sensitive there. It didn't hurt, not really, it was just... intense, the way Sephiroth's lips and tongue and teeth lavished attention on him. It felt good.

Sephiroth's hands on his ass felt even better.

They shifted Cloud down the bed, stretching him out so his head was in Zack's lap. Sephiroth lifted Cloud's hips and Zack slid a pillow beneath his lower back, leaving Cloud's ass raised to Sephiroth's attentions.

Sephiroth's thumbs kneaded Cloud's ass. “You do not know how tempting you look,” he said lowly, eyes raking over Cloud's prone form.

Cloud flushed. His cock was hard and leaking against his stomach, fully exposed like this. Zack took Cloud's erection in his fist and stroked it.

“Nng!” Cloud breathed in sharply, arching up. It was the first time that he'd been touched so intimately by another person, and already even that small amount of contact felt more electrifying that any of his own practiced self-pleasure. “Zack...”

Zack grinned down at him, not stopping. It really was adorable, the way Cloud panted and trembled, hips jerking minutely in a silent plea for more.

“Be still,” Sephiroth ordered – though not harshly, because he understood Cloud's reaction was only a subconscious response to the pleasure he was feeling. Cloud's mouth set with determination and he gamely did his best not to move, even with Zack still tormenting him with those delicious, teasing strokes of his cock.

Sephiroth murmured something to Zack, and Zack's grin widened as he handed over-- oh. Lube.

Sephiroth pulled one of Cloud's legs up over his shoulder, spreading Cloud's ass with one hand. The other was slicked, and then Cloud felt the press of a finger teasing against his entrance.

Cloud sank his teeth into his bottom lip. Gaia, it was harder not to move than he'd anticipated. The sensation as Sephiroth's finger sank into him made Cloud want to squirm. No, but it wasn't even the sensation; even if he had never been with anyone, Cloud had known where his preferences lay for a long time, after all. He had tried fingering himself a couple of times, just to see what it would be like.

It was the fact that it was _Sephiroth_ who was preparing him, Sephiroth who was getting him ready so he could claim Cloud's ass. That was more of a turn on than anything Cloud could have ever imagined.

The position was wrong for them to kiss, but Zack gently cupped Cloud's jaw and ran his thumb over Cloud's lips instead. The helpless little noises Cloud made as Sephiroth stretched him open with two fingers were adorable.

“Shh,” Zack said. “You're getting too worked up. We haven't even started yet.”

“Maybe it would help if you stopped touching my dick,” Cloud grumbled. He was rewarded with the stinging crack of Sephiroth's hand against his ass and gasped sharply, surprised by how much the painful impact thrilled him.

“If that is the case,” Sephiroth said, “perhaps you would like a moment to calm down? I have a game we can play instead.”

The predatory edge to Sephiroth's smirk made Cloud gulp, but at the same time only want whatever was coming all the more. He was walking into a trap and he didn't care. “A... game, Sir?”

“A guessing game. You will be blindfolded, and myself and Zack will provide you with toys. See if you can figure out what they are.”

“O-okay.” Cloud had a strong suspicion there was more to whatever Sephiroth was planning that just that. But he trusted the two of them. Whatever they did, he was sure he would enjoy it.

“Zack,” Sephiroth prompted.

Zack moved from behind Cloud, and Cloud frowned at the loss of contact. But he was only gone for a moment, and when he returned he had a set of leather cuffs and a coil of rope in his hands.

“Arms above your head,” Zack directly cheerfully. Cloud obeyed, and Zack went to work securing the cuffs around Cloud's wrists. He threaded the rope through the decoratively patterned holes of the headboard and tied each end through the metal rings of the cuffs – not holding Cloud in place too tightly, but enough to ensure his hands remained in position above him.

Zack had seemed confident enough with the rope, but Sephiroth wielded it with a casual ease and elegance that far surpassed him. The way he ran it through his hands was almost sensual. It felt sensual too, as Sephiroth looped it around Cloud's legs. He bound Cloud with his knees bent and in the air, the rope in a simple wrap around the middle of shin and thigh.

The bed dipped beside Cloud as Zack settled back into place, lying alongside Cloud now. He trailed a soft length of black silk over Cloud's cock and stomach. “Alright for the blindfold now?”

Cloud pouted. “I like seeing you.”

Zack laughed and kissed the corner of his mouth, smiling wickedly. “Me too, but it's just for a little bit. It'll be a fun game.”

Cloud nodded, and Zack placed the blindfold over his eyes. “I'm right here,” Zack murmured as he tied into place, feeling Cloud tense a little at the loss of his sight.

Cloud sighed and relaxed back into the covers. “I know, I'm okay.”

“You sure? You can just close your eyes if you prefer, no blindfold.”

“This is fine,” Cloud said. The silk actually felt quite nice over his eyes, and there was definitely something too it. An edge of anticipation, the element of surprise in not knowing exactly what was coming.

Sephiroth ran his hands down Cloud's bound thighs, back to his ass. Cloud squeaked as Sephiroth leaned down to bite him there, and Sephiroth chuckled.

He took it slower now, using gentle touches to warn Cloud of what he was about to do. But Cloud certainly had no fucking complaints when those fingers slid back inside him, two of them again, curling against him in a way that felt absolutely amazing.

“Are you ready, Cloud?”

“Mm,” Cloud agreed, although in truth he wasn't entirely sure what he was agreeing to. He just wanted Sephiroth to _keep doing that_.

Sephiroth did not, sadly. His fingers withdrew, although his other hand still remained on Cloud's ass. The firm touch was oddly comforting, letting Cloud know Sephiroth was still there... and he wasn't complaining about Sephiroth groping him either.

Cloud made a small noise that was part pleasure and part confusion as something new pressed against his entrance. It wasn't warm like Sephiroth's fingers; the lube-slicked tip was rounded but still quite thin, though it widened as it was pushed inside him. It was firmer too, and Cloud squirmed on it.

“Well, then. What do you think that is, Cloud?” Cloud couldn't see Sephiroth's expression, but the amusement in his voice was evident.

It must have been one of the toys Cloud had glimpsed earlier, but... he hadn't got a good look at them really, and it was kind of hard to think with Sephiroth ever so slowly rotating the object inside him. Cloud whimpered as it rubbed against his insides.

It was still quite slim, and not very long – certainly no longer than Sephiroth's fingers – and it felt like it had a flared base that nestled against his ass.

“A b-buttplug?”

“Correct,” Sephiroth purred. He left the plug inside, and rewarded Cloud with another set of kisses and little lovebites to the inside of his thighs. Zack was giving the same attention to Cloud's neck, on either side of the collar.

“Ahhn,” Cloud panted. They were hardly touching him really, but the tug of teeth against his flesh was sending hot bursts of pleasure right to his cock. He tried to pull his hands down, maybe to tangle into Zack's hair and pull him closer, but he only found himself fighting against the cuffs around his wrists instead. He was helpless to do anything but let them tease him at their own pace while he desperately tried to grind down on the toy inside him, searching for any stimulation he could get.

The movement attracted Sephiroth's attention again, though. Cloud moaned as another sharp strike landed against his ass, followed by two more before Cloud finally settled down, gasping heavily.

“Still,” Sephiroth reminded him.

The plug was drawn out of him, and Cloud whined in disappointment. Zack kept him company in the meantime, though, his hands roaming over Cloud's chest and stomach, grasping his hips but never going quite where Cloud needed the attention most.

“Next item, Cloud,” Sephiroth said, and then there was something pushing into him again.

This one was bigger, thicker than either Sephiroth's fingers or the plug, and Cloud shuddered as it stretched him open even wider. It sank deeper into him too. Oh, gods. He felt so full, trembling and twitching around the toy in his ass, and he fucking loved it.

“A dildo?” Cloud guessed. Honestly, he didn't really care what it was, he just wanted Sephiroth to _fuck him_ with it.

“Yep,” Zack said. “Do you like how it feels?”

Sephiroth was doing the same as before, slowly moving the toy inside of Cloud, tormenting him. The dildo pressed against something inside Cloud that made sparks of pleasure light up behind his eyes, and Cloud whimpered.

“ _Yes_. Please, fuck, there!”

“What do you say, Cloud?”

“Please, Sir.”

“Better, but no,” Sephiroth said, removing the dildo entirely. He leaned over, his next words like a caress against Cloud's throat. “When you come, it will be with my cock inside you and no sooner.”

“Shhiiiiit,” Cloud gasped, somewhere between a sob and a hiss. Just those words had been enough to make his erection twitch in anticipation. He needed it so badly.

“Just one last toy, okay, Cloud?” Zack murmured beside him.

Cloud wasn't sure he could take even that much. All he wanted was Sephiroth's dick. He wanted to feel Sephiroth thrusting into him, stretching him open, fucking him until he came with a scream. Having to wait was killing him.

Cloud made a choked noise, but nodded.

The next toy slid inside him easily now, and Cloud sighed as it went in. It was a little smaller, though still larger than the first buttplug, and the shape was different. There was an odd curve to it, but he couldn't place it's purpose.

“A...another buttplug?” Cloud tried.

He could practically hear the smirk in Sephiroth's voice. “No. Allow me to give you a hint.”

The toy whirred into life, suddenly vibrating inside of Cloud, and Cloud cried out. It was pressed right there, right up against that spot that made Cloud see stars and-- fuck, _fuck_ , it was so good but it was immediately too much at the same time, pleasurable to the point of almost pain.

“V-vibrator!” Cloud said, his voice cracking on a sob.

“Huh, sounds like a pretty good one too. We should keep that.”

“Unfortunately, it only comes with the one setting. But it seems decent quality otherwise.”

Zack sniggered. “One setting: ass-blaster.”

“Zack!” Cloud yelled in protest. They were just... so casually talking about it over the top of him, while Cloud was whimpering and squirming. Sephiroth had said he wasn't allowed to come, but the vibrations were going straight to his cock and, fuck, he didn't know how much longer he could hold back.

Zack reached down to take Cloud's cock at last, squeezing tightly at the base. Cloud groaned loudly in both relief and frustration.

“Alright, alright,” Zack laughed. “I think you're ready.”

The vibrations were thankfully cut off, and the toy drawn out of Cloud's ass. At the same time, Zack reached over him to untie the silk strip around Cloud's eyes.

Cloud blinked in the sudden light, readjusting to having his sight back. Zack had removed the blindfold just in time to allow Cloud to witness Sephiroth finally removing his leather pants, and Gaia, that was something to behold. He wasn't wearing anything beneath them. The leather dragged at Sephiroth's flesh as it was pushed down over his hips, and Cloud's mouth went dry as Sephiroth's erection sprang free.

Fuck. He understood the purpose of the toys now, aside from just being fun to torment him with. They had been preparing him; working him up so he was ready to take Sephiroth. Because Sephiroth was... big. Really big. Cloud hadn't exactly seen much cock in his life, but he was pretty sure that thing came under the category of massive.

Cloud couldn't tear his eyes away, his already flushed face heating up even more. He was going to have that inside him, and he didn't even know if he would be able to take it all, but gods, he wanted it anyway.

Zack checked him over, running two fingers beneath the cuffs and the ropes to make sure they hadn't tightened. “How are the restraints? You comfortable enough, no pins and needles or numbness or anything?”

They would come to expect Cloud to tell them of such things of his own accord, if necessary, but on his first time it probably wouldn't have occurred to him.

Cloud shook his head. “F-fine,” he said. He paused. “The ropes aren't hurting or anything, but my legs are getting a bit tired like this.”

“We'll take them off,” Sephiroth said, doing so quickly and expertly and placing the rope aside. Cloud wondered how many times he had done this, but the thought vanished as Sephiroth centred himself between Cloud's thighs.

Cloud spread his legs wider, stretching them out now he had the freedom to do so. Sephiroth's erection brushed against Cloud's, and Cloud bit his lip.

“Please,” he begged.

“Tell me what you want me to do.”

“Please, Sir. Put it in me.”

“Do you think you can take it?”

Cloud only nodded, desperately.

Sephiroth slicked himself with more of the lube, and then the head of his cock was rubbing against Cloud's hole. Definitely bigger than any of the toys they'd used, and a shiver of lust ran through Cloud at the thought. He pushed in – slow, steady, but not stopping.

Cloud had wanted to watch, but his eyes clenched shut automatically, head lolling back. “Ahh!”

Big. That was the only thought he could hold onto in his arousal-fogged brain; Sephiroth felt so big inside him, and Cloud was clenching and trembling just from the feeling of being penetrated. He wrapped his legs around Sephiroth's waist, locking his ankles at the small of Sephiroth's back.

“O-oh, gods. Fuck me, please...”

“Is that what you want?”

“Yes, Sir.”

Sephiroth smirked, his eyes darkening. He had been playing nice so far, since it was Cloud's first time, but even his control had its limits. Cloud was so tight around his cock, so hot and perfect, and all Sephiroth wanted to do was claim that gorgeous little ass. Cloud was just begging to be pounded. Both literally and metaphorically.

Sephiroth drew out slowly, then thrust back into Cloud. Hard.

Cloud gasped, eyes flying open wide. Fuck! That was-- oh, gods, that was it; hard, fast, just like that.

Sephiroth quickly found a steady rhythm, taking Cloud with deep, powerful thrusts. Cloud was left breathless in an instant, his entire body electrified with pleasure. It was brutal, but so good. So perfect. Cloud knew he was going to ache tomorrow, but for the time being, Sephiroth was driving him into a writhing, desperate mess, and it felt amazing.

“Nn-- nngh! Nn, Sir...” Cloud didn't even know what he was saying anymore. He tugged on the wristcuffs as he stuggled, jerking his hips up to meet Sephiroth's thrusts. The only thing holding him vaguely steady was Zack's arm around his waist like an iron brace.

“Gods, you're so hot,” Zack breathed. He hooked two fingers into Cloud's collar and yanked his head to the side, capturing Cloud's lips in a heated kiss. Cloud could feel Zack's hard, leaking erection pressing into his hip, and he moaned into Zack's mouth.

He felt fucking claimed. He felt like he was nothing more than a hole for Sephiroth to use when he fucked him like that, and gods, it turned Cloud on so damn much. Zack was fucking Cloud's mouth with his tongue while Sephiroth fucked Cloud's ass, and there was no way he was going to last.

Sephiroth dug a fist into Cloud's hair, pulling him away from Zack. “You are mine,” he growled, low and possessive as he nipped harshly at Cloud's throat.

“Yes!” Cloud gasped in agreement.

Zack's hand lowered, taking Cloud's cock again and stroking him. Just that small amount of contact was all Cloud needed. His whole body trembled, eyes glassy and mind completely blanked out with pleasure, hips jerking as orgasm crashed over him.

Sephiroth wasn't far behind, burying himself to the hilt inside of Cloud and pumping him full of his seed. Marking him from the inside now, as if Cloud wasn't already claimed enough. The low groan he made as he came had Cloud's cock twitching all over again.

“F-fuck...” Cloud moaned.

They stayed like that for a long moment, both of them panting heavily. Sephiroth kissed Cloud, tenderly in comparison to how rough he had been before. He let his softened cock slide out of Cloud, and Cloud sighed at the loss.

Zack ran his hands up and down Cloud's trembling sides. “You okay?”

“That was so good,” Cloud said, the words coming out slightly slurred. He had never felt more satisfied in his life, still trembling with the aftershocks of pleasure.

Sephiroth reached up and undid the cuffs from Cloud's wrists, leaving Zack to undo the rope. He helped Cloud sit up, then opened his arms in offer of an embrace. Cloud was more than happy to lean against Sephiroth's chest and let the man hold him.

“I apologise,” Sephiroth said quietly. “I got carried away.”

“I loved it.”

Sephiroth's lips quirked into a smile. “'You are mine',” he repeated, echoing his earlier words. “That was something I should not have said. You have not agreed to a relationship yet.”

Cloud laughed, the sound of it muffled against Sephiroth's shoulder. “Do you really think I wouldn't be with you? I... I like you, a lot. And the sex was incredible. Sir.”

“It would still have been more prudent of me to wait for your consent before making such claims.”

“Then have it now.” Cloud lifted his head, his lips ghosting against Sephiroth's as he looked into the man's eyes with utmost sincerety. “I'm yours.”

“Excuse _me_ ,” Zack interrupted, just before they could kiss.

Cloud jumped and looked back at him. He couldn't help but giggle at the little pout on Zack's face. “I'm yours too,” he said, crawling out of Sephiroth's lap and into Zack's.

Zack drew him in and gave him the kiss he had been seeking. “Good. I should think so,” he teased.

Sephiroth closed the distance behind him, placing his hand on the small of Cloud's back. “Do you think you are able to handle more?”

The reason for this question was obvious now that Cloud was pressed up against Zack – he was still hard as hell, and Cloud felt bad about leaving him out.

“Yes, Sir.”

The pressure of Sephiroth's touch grew firmer, guiding Cloud down. “Why don't you suck him?” Sephiroth suggested.

Zack still had his boxers on, the only item of clothing left between the three of them. Not that they were leaving much to the imagination with the way they clung to outline of Zack's cock. Cloud hooked his fingers beneath the waistband and drew them down.

Zack kicked the boxers off the rest of the way, not caring where they ended up. He leaned back against the headboard, legs parted, and Cloud licked his lips as he sank down between them.

That mix of anticipation and nerves was making his hands shake again as he rested them on Zack's thighs. Zack wasn't as huge as Sephiroth, but he was certainly still well-endowed enough. It was daunting – Cloud had never given head before. But he was determined to do the best he could for Zack. He started by licking a long line all the way from the base of Zack's cock to where the head was beaded with precum.

“Mm,” Zack purred appreciatively, more at the sight of it than the actual sensation. Cloud had such a cute mouth... it would look amazing with his lips stretched out around his cock.

Cloud curled his tongue around the sensitive head, making Zack sigh again. Zack's fingers threaded into Cloud's hair, encouraging him down. Maybe he was being a little impatient, but he'd had to sit by and watch the other two fuck without any relief of his own to take the edge off.

He thrust up into Cloud's mouth. Cloud made a small choked noise, but gamely tried to swallow around a mouthful of Zack's cock.

Cloud was a quick learner. He took all of Zack's prompts to heart - “tighten your lips a bit more”, “use your tongue, yeah, like that”, “a little more suction”. Once he got the hang of it, he was pretty good. Good enough to make Zack moan, his head falling back and hips flexing as Cloud worked his mouth around Zack's cock.

“Gods,” Zack gasped. “A little more practice are you're gonna be great.”

Cloud didn't reply, too focused on making this as good as he possibly could for Zack. His mouth was full of hot, hard dick, the smell of arousal and taste of salty precum permeating his senses until he couldn't think of anything else.

So he didn't notice Sephiroth's presence until the man took two firm handfuls of Cloud's ass. Cloud groaned around Zack's cock.

He hadn't realised what a lewd position he'd ended up in; on his knees, ass in the air with his reawakened erection on full display, face buried in Zack's crotch. Sephiroth was behind him again, toying with Cloud's ass and spreading him open. He slid his fingers inside Cloud again – Cloud dazedly wondered why he was bothering. Wasn't he relaxed and open enough already?

Three fingers quickly became four, and Cloud was losing his focus on Zack. Four fingers, almost all the way up to the knuckle, and _fuck._ As big as Sephiroth had been, that was still bigger. Sephiroth was curling his fingers inside him, rubbing them against that sweet spot as he stretched him open wider, and Cloud whimpered. It must have looked obscene – it sounded obscene, Sephiroth's fingers making soft, wet noises as they slowly fucked Cloud's already used ass.

He let Zack's cock slide from his mouth, panting too heavily to keep going. “S-sir...” Cloud gasped.

“Is it too much?”

“Aahh—hnn.” Maybe. He couldn't tell. He didn't think he could possibly take any more, and the stretch of it burned, but it felt so good at the same time. Just the thought of it had Cloud's cock twitching.

“How about a reward?” Sephiroth purred. Damn. How could he keep his voice so steady while he was slowly driving Cloud insane? “If you can take my fingers all the way down to the knuckle, I think you can take both Zack and I at the same time as well. How does that sound?”

A shiver of lust ran through Cloud. Fuck. Both of them... Gaia, they were going to break him, but Cloud wanted it so bad. He'd already felt how damn huge Sephiroth was inside him, and the evidence of Zack's size was right in front of his face as well.

It sounded incredible.

Cloud could only moan his agreement, brain too overheated to find the words. There was no way he could focus enough to return to blowing Zack, but he rested his head against Zack's thigh instead and kissed along his cock while Sephiroth prepped him.

He took his time with it, knowing he was pushing Cloud's limits. He used a generous amount of lube, ever so gradually working his fingers a little deeper before retreating again. Cloud sobbed every time he pushed in, part pleasure, part the strain of taking something that damn huge, but entirely wanting.

Zack cupped Cloud's face in the palm of his hand, stroking along his jaw. It didn't do much to calm him down, but the contact was soothing.

“O-ohh, gods... nn, nngh... _please_.”

Cloud didn't even know what he was begging for. For more? To make it stop? It was so good but too much, gods, too fucking much, but he was getting off on it at the same time.

“I... oh, fuck, I-I'm gonna come if you...” Cloud cut off into a sob as Sephiroth's fingers brushed his prostate.

“Oh, is that so?”

Maybe he should have known better than to admit to it, because Sephiroth increased the pressure. His fingers were rubbing Cloud inside in the filthiest, most delicious way, sending sparks of pleasure bursting through Cloud's veins. His cock was rock hard again, dribbling precum, brain shorting out every time Sephiroth hit his sweet spot. Which was fucking all the time.

There were tears starting to stream down Cloud's face, his chest heaving and mouth open, gasping for every shaky, sobbing breath.

“Just a little more, Cloud. You're doing so well.”

Cloud cried out as Sephiroth pushed in further, past the knuckles now. Shit. He had-- he had nearly his entire fucking hand in Cloud's ass and gods, Cloud could barely take it.

“Good boy,” Sephiroth said, rubbing the small of Cloud's back. His voice became low and rough. “You're going to be so fun to fist completely some day.”

Cloud only sobbed in response. Sephiroth curled his fingers, making a half-fist, and that was all Cloud could take. He screamed as he came, cock spurting brokenly as Cloud shuddered and trembled with the force of his orgasm.

By the time it was over, Sephiroth had removed his hand from Cloud, leaving Cloud aching and empty. “Nngh,” he moaned senselessly.

He thought maybe they would give him a breather again, but Zack still hadn't had his release, and his control was slipping. He gripped Cloud's hips and pulled him up, centering him over his cock.

Cloud sank down on Zack's cock with a groan. The hard flesh slid inside him easily now, breaching Cloud's exhausted entrance.

“Z-zack...!”

“Mm, _yeah_. You feel so good.”

Cloud hadn't really had enough time to recover, still overly sensitive in the wake of his orgasm. Every thrust of Zack's hips, every brush of his cock inside of Cloud, the way Zack's fingers dug into Cloud's hips... it felt like blissful torture, agonising pleasure. Gods. He loved it.

“Yeeesss,” Cloud hissed. He was clinging desperately to Zack's shoulders, fingernails clawing at Zack's back.

He felt Sephiroth behind him, his mouth hot against Cloud's spine. But Sephiroth let Zack have his way with Cloud for the time being – Zack had been good as well, after all, actually being patient enough to wait this whole time.

Their pace was a little slower than when Cloud had been with Sephiroth; Zack took his time, drawing out his thrusts so he could savour every inch of Cloud's hot, tight ass. He kissed Cloud as well, deeply and hotly, muffling Cloud's moans.

Sephiroth knew Zack intimately enough to recognise the signs of his approaching orgasm. The way his face flushed so brightly, the ragged edge to his breaths. He wrapped an arm around Cloud's waist like an iron vice, holding him still.

“My turn,” he murmured darkly, and then his fingers were there, stretching out Cloud's already-filled hole even more.

Cloud shuddered and cried out. He knew what was coming next, and just the promise of having both of their dicks inside him at the same time was getting him desperately worked up.

“Hush,” Sephiroth chided. “You really are a screamer, aren't you?”

“Aw, I like hearing him.”

“I do too, and we are fortunate that it is of no consequence here, but it may cause an issue of discretion when we return to ShinRa headquarters."

Zack was still slowly grinding into him, and Cloud buried his teeth into his lower lip to try and smother his groans. It wasn't very effective. “'m s-sorry, Sir!” he gasped out.

Sephiroth leaned over and gave Cloud an indulgent kiss. “As I say, it is of no consequence here. But perhaps we have something that may help you restrain yourself.”

Cloud pouted as Sephiroth moved away, depriving him of that delicious contact. But the absence didn't last long.

“Zack, would you like to do the honours?”

Cloud blinked in confusion for a moment, trying to identify the new toy Sephiroth had acquired for them. It looked like a collar – a leather strip with adjustable buckles at the back and a ring at the front – but Cloud was already wearing one. So what was he...?

“Open up, sweetheart,” Zack murmured to him, lifting the ring to Cloud's mouth and, oh. Zack's fingers ghosted against Cloud's pink, kiss-swollen lips as he hooked the metal ring of the gag into place. It wasn't too big; not quite comfortable, but not wide enough to be uncomfortable either. Still big enough for Sephiroth to hook two fingers of his clean hand into Cloud's mouth, and Cloud's eyes watered as he sucked on the invading digits.

Zack secured the gag into placed, giving Cloud a wet, open-mouthed kiss while he did so. Cloud definitely had a cute mouth, and it only looked better for being stretched out like that.

Cloud squirmed in place and moaned, but the sound he made now was quieter and inarticulate. It still sounded like pure pleasure though.

“Alright?” Zack said.

Cloud nodded, arching back as Zack took that as his cue to resume thrusting up into Cloud. Sephiroth returned to his attentions too, only bothering to briefly stretch Cloud with two fingers alongside Zack's cock. He wasn't sure how much longer Zack would last, and frankly all he wanted at this point, just as aroused himself, was to shove his cock back inside Cloud's ass.

His hand slid down to grip Cloud's throat, squeezing in warning as he lined himself up at Cloud's entrance. He barely bothered to wait before pushing inside.

Cloud screamed. The sound was muffled and distorted by the ring gag, but even that couldn't completely cover Cloud's moans.

Gaia, fuck. He couldn't think, couldn't breathe. His entire body was trembling, clenching around the thick, hard flesh speared inside him. Nothing else even existed apart from that. There was no way he could take it-- he felt like he was going to break, stretched out and stuffed full of both of their cocks at the same time.

“Cloud, hey. It's okay. Breathe.” Zack's voice came from somewhere distant, somewhere beyond the galaxy of white-hot stars in Cloud's head.

Cloud could only reply in a broken sob. It was too much, but at the same time... fuck, he wanted more. He wanted them to fuck him, use him; both of them at the same time, just like this. He wanted to beg for it but he couldn't even speak.

Eventually his shaking stopped and his breathing started to even out, at least just a little. His sweat-slick sides were still heaving, but he gradually relaxed. He leaned forward, slumped limply against Zack's chest.

“Good boy,” Sephiroth purred.

They started to move, and whatever progress Cloud had made in calming down was instantly shattered.

He moaned helplessly as Sephiroth and Zack moved together, each drawing almost all the way out before thrusting back into him in turn, over and over and over until Cloud was a trembling mess.

“Fuck,” Zack panted. His grip on Cloud's hip was almost too tight, fingernails digging in to hold Cloud still as he writhed on their cocks. His control was slipping too, pounding hard into Cloud's ass. And Sephiroth kept pace with him.

Sephiroth's eyes blazed as he roughly grasped Cloud's cock. “Come, pet,” he demanded.

Cloud couldn't, he-- fuck. He'd already come twice, and hardly had any time to recover since his last orgasm. But at the same time he was so turned on, utterly lost in how fucking intense it was, how overwhelming. It was so good it hurt; he couldn't even begin to think of anything other than simply drowning in the sensation. He sobbed, shaking his head.

“That wasn't a request, Cloud.” Sephiroth voice was low and dark with lust. “Don't make me punish you for disobeying.”

“Be nice,” Zack said with a rough, gasping laugh, “it's his first time.”

“Hm.” Sephiroth kissed the back of Cloud's neck, making Cloud shiver. “Fair enough. We'll have plenty of time to train you to come on command when we get home.”

Cloud moaned at the thought, then again, louder, when Zack rammed into him and hit his prostate dead on.

Zack was the one to break first. A few last rough, erratic thrusts, and then Zack stilled, groaning as he finally climaxed.

Sephiroth slowed, but he didn't stop. He was tormenting both of them, grinding against Zack's cock at the same time he was thrusting into Cloud. His attention switched to Zack, eyes on the other SOLDIER's flushed face even as he murmured to Cloud, “doesn't he look good when he comes?”

Cloud couldn't answer, only moan in vague agreement. Gods, it was hot as hell, but Cloud couldn't even appreciate it properly when he was so close himself.

Sephiroth stroked Cloud's roughly while his cock stroked Cloud from the inside, and Cloud shattered. He'd already been used so much and didn't even think he had anything left to give, but his cock still twitched and bucked at the sharp spike of pleasure. He screamed behind the gag.

Sephiroth groaned, low and emphatic. Cloud was so tight with both of them buried to the hilt inside him, the way he clenched just milking them. Sephiroth sank his teeth into Cloud's shoulder as he came into Cloud's ass again.

“Gods,” he gasped.

“Tell me about it,” Zack agreed.

Cloud was the worst off by far, flushed, sweat-slick and trembling and covered in the evidence of his own release. There were tears tracked down his face and a trail of saliva drooling from the corned of his mouth. Sephiroth and Zack slowly drew out of him, and Cloud could only moan again. A gush of their semen trickled down the inside of his thighs.

Zack laid Cloud down on the bed – he was too exhausted and all fucked out to even manage that much himself. Sephiroth undid the ring gag, but even without it Cloud could only make small, inarticulate sounds of pleasure.

He flopped down beside Cloud with a groan, still flushed and panting himself. He had a stupid, blissed-out smile on his face as he leaned in to kiss Cloud.

The bed shifted as Sephiroth moved to lie on Cloud's other side. His hand brushed lightly across Cloud's bruised hip. “Are you alright, Cloud?”

“Nn. Y-yeah...” His mind felt like it had melted, brain swimming with endorphins and satisfaction. He ached, muscles overworked and his ass sore as hell. But gods, it was so good. “I don't... mm. I don't mind doing that... every so often. But my ass can't take that all the time.”

He felt the soothing coolness of a cure spell flow through him even before Sephiroth answered. “Special occasions only,” Sephiroth reassured him.

“There's plenty of other kinds of fun we can have too,” Zack said, winking. “If you wanna accept Seph's offer, I mean.”

“Duh.”

Zack laughed.

None of them had the energy to move, but they were happy to lie together on the covers anyway. The two SOLDIERs made sure Cloud was given plenty of affection. Zack drew Cloud into a loose embrace, letting Cloud rest his head against Zack's shoulder while Zack's fingers threaded through Cloud's hair and gently massaged his scalp. Sephiroth's legs tangled together with Cloud's, and he left soft kisses across Cloud's back and down his spine.

Cloud quickly drifted into sleep, and neither of them had the heart to wake him. It took some shuffling, but Sephiroth managed to free the top duvet enough to drape it over the top of the three of them.

Zack sighed with deep satisfaction. He gently touched Cloud's face. “Gods, he's gorgeous.”

Cloud looked well and truly fucked; still collared, hair in a sex-mussed disarray, covered with lovebites and bruises all over his neck and hips and thighs, and sticky with sweat and various bodily fluids. But his expression was peaceful as he slept, open and utterly trusting.

“Seph... we're gonna look after him, aren't we?”

Sephiroth gave him a small smile. “Of course. As best as I am able. Though I fear he will end up quite spoiled.”

“There's certainly worse fates than that,” Zack grinned. His hand moved to cover Sephiroth's where it rested against Cloud's waist, and Sephiroth twined their fingers together.

“Yes, it seems you have come out well enough, despite the amount of leeway I give you. Against my better judgement, may I add.”

“Aw, you love me really, Seph.”

“I know.”

Cloud showed no signs of stirring – they really had worn him out. Zack knew they should probably at least attempt some kind of clean-up, but he was warm and comfortable and satisfied, and he soon ended up dozing as well.

He wasn't sure what time it was when Cloud shifted in his arms, making soft, sleepy noises. It was still dark outside – Sephiroth must have switched off the lights at some point as well, as there was only one small lamp illuminating the room now. He had cleaned himself up as well, and was now sleeping next to Cloud with his silver hair splayed out over the pillows.

Sephiroth's eye opened halfway, glowing faintly in the dim light.

“Don't worry about it,” Zack said. “I'll get Cloud cleaned up.”

Cloud yawned. “Nn, Zack...?”

“C'mon, sleepyhead. You're a mess.”

Cloud had recovered enough to be able to make it to the bathroom, if moving a little stiffly. Zack cast another cure on him, just to be safe. They removed his collar - Cloud seemed a little disappointed about that, Zack reassured him it was only so the leather wouldn't get wet.

Zack ran the bath and joined Cloud in it, helping to wash off the dried sweat and come. Cloud perked up a little more as he woke properly, but he was still just as clingy and affectionate as he had been. Some small amount of teasing splashing was involved, as well as plenty of caresses and tender kisses.

Zack wrapped Cloud in the fluffiest towel the villa had – when they returned to the bedroom, Sephiroth had the soft flannel pajamas Zack had bought for Cloud earlier and helped him into them. He secured the collar back around Cloud's neck as well, since Cloud seemed so eager to keep it.

“Look,” Sephiroth said, turning away from Cloud and indicating to the window instead.

Zack had only intended to doze for ten or fifteen minutes, but it seemed like it had ended up being a lot longer. A couple of hours, at least; the first few rays of dawn were beginning to break through the darkness and light up the sky.

He stood at Sephiroth's side and watched for a long moment, while Cloud in turn leaned against him.

“Hey. That's so pretty... don't you think, Cloud?”

Cloud murmured a vague acknowledgement, but it was clear he was nearly falling asleep on his feet again.

“We really will have to take it a bit easier,” Zack laughed softly. “He's never gonna be able to make it to drills if we wear him out like this all the time.”

“The warm bath made me sleepy again,” Cloud defended.

Sephiroth pressed a kiss to the top of Cloud's head. “We still have near five hours before our transport back to Midgar. Do you want to rest until then?”

“Mm. Only if you join me.”

“That certainly sounds pleasant enough,” Sephiroth smiled.

Zack beamed. “Alright! I'm always here for bedtime cuddle piles.”

He scooped Cloud up and tossed him on the bed, making Cloud laugh as he bounced over to join him. Sephiroth had changed the bedcovers while they'd been in the bathroom, leaving them with fresh sheets to burrow into. Zack lifted the duvet up, inviting Sephiroth in as well.

“Is this a 'cuddle pile', then?” Sephiroth mused as Cloud settled into his arms.

“Mm. It's good,” Cloud said, kissing each of his two boyfriends in turn. When he soon fell into exhausted, satisfied asleep again, it was with a smile on his face.

 


End file.
